But I thought that was Dad
by DemonBredChild
Summary: CH 8 UP Goten's first mission. A new plot revealed. What is the Link? Keep in check to find out! Oh, btw, I'm still alive! R&R plz!
1. Prologue

Hey all! This is my first fic and I am glad to say that I am happy to be writing fics now instead of reading them.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but I everything else in this story that's not part o' DBZ.  
  
But I thought that was Dad's job!  
  
Prologue  
  
Goten stared outside his bedroom window out into the endless night sky. Stars were shining all across the beautiful black coat of the night, but one particular star interested him. It almost seemed to be winking at him, as if it was calling him. The longer the Young raven-haired boy stared, the more he yearned to follow the star's 'call'. Goten shook off the feeling and fell back into his soft bed. Had he continued to look, he would have seen the young girl that flew across the sky.  
  
The girl kept on flying until she reached a cave far out into the woods. Her dark violet hair shone more brightly, as did her emerald green eyes as soon as they saw the bright fire burning in the cave.  
  
"So how'd it go?" a voice came called out from a dark corner in the cave.  
  
A man that seem to be in his early twenties stepped out of the shadowed corner and glanced at the girl. He had wild black hair that spiked up into the air with a few bangs falling out from the front. His onyx eyes moved with every move the girl made. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black leather pants. His jacket bore a symbol, it was the body of a man, with 2 pairs of wings sticking out the back, one an Angels and the other a Devils.  
  
"Well," the girl started " I for one don't think it's a good idea. I mean, he is strong and all and he has a pure soul, but he's simply just a little boy! He may NOT BE READY!" she yelled at him, putting emphasis on the words 'not be ready'. The man didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Was Son Goku not but a simple boy when he galloped around the world, risking his life to defend the innocent and vanquish the world of evil?" he said calmy.  
  
"Wow. So tell me, exactly when did the Lord of Purgatory start using big words?" the girl replied, only to receive a glare from he companion.  
  
"Don't joke with me on this, Gen. This is a serious matter; Sooner or later, Goku and Vegeta won't be able to keep up and Gohan would also soon fall behind shortly after their demise. The world needs a new hero, even if its just a boy." said the man now known as the "Lord of Purgatory"  
  
"Whatever you say, Felix. I just hope you know what your doing, for everyone's sake" she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, I do" Felix replied before sinking back into the pitch black shadows of the cave.  
  
So, what do you think? Please review! I request reviews but I urge flames even more! Oh, By the way- Purgatory is the place between heaven and hell, where the souls who weren't accepted into heaven, but aren't qualified for hell stay. I'm a generous author so please add suggestion and I will see what I can do. I promise to update within a week. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Feeling

The story mostly focuses around Trunks and Goten and the people they know and meet. Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but I everything else in this story that's not part o' DBZ.  
  
But I thought that was Dad's job!  
  
Chapter One- The Feeling  
  
The Mortal Realm is a place where there can be good and evil, living and dead, ki and magic, nature and technology. Anything and Everything is possible in The Mortal Realm. But, in order to manage such a cluster of things, there must be a ruler to oversee of its going. Now, normally this is the Supreme Kai's job, but seeing as only one Kai cannot handle all of life's challenges, he has specific people to help the balance Universe's order. One of them being Genesis.  
  
Genesis is girl, she's lived about 500, billion millennia, yet she still maintains the look of a 19 year old girl. She has emerald green eyes and Dark violet hair and stands 5 feet, six inches tall. Her job is to create and manage all forms of matter so that they follow in the order of the Universal laws.Her current task, however, is slightly different.  
  
Genesis has been assigned to find the second generation of Hero's to help keep evil at bay. The search was simple, but the supposed second generation of Hero's were two young boys at the age of 13 and 14. Though Genesis' friend, Felix, was certain that these were the two, Genesis couldn't help but doubt the 2 kids.  
  
------Son Home- Goten P.O.V------  
  
"Goten! Get ready for school!" 


	3. Chapter 2: Midnight Meeting

Whoa, I'm on a roll. Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but I everything else in this story that's not part o' DBZ.  
  
But I thought that was Dad's job!  
  
Chapter Two- Midnight Meeting  
  
Goten's eyes shot open. He got out of bed and took a quick look around. 'Coast is clear' he thought. He hopped out of bed and slowly opened The door and crept sown the stairs. He stopped by the kitchen to see his father take a tremendous amount of the refrigerator. Goku turned around slowly, a turkey leg falling out of his grip. Goten tensed a little and began to move away when he saw his dad...sleeping?  
  
'No, No, No! That doesn't make any sense!' Goten thought  
  
He took a closer look at his father and then it hit him!  
  
'Dads sleep walking!' he thought 'So that's why he takes an extra 15 minutes in the bathroom every morning...' a little smirk crept onto his face.  
  
'I'll have to tell Trunks about this a little later on' and with that, he began heading towards the door when another thought came to him. He went over to the kitchen and took his mothers FRYING PAN OF DOOM, just incase...  
  
------Upstairs, Goku and Chi Chi's bedroom------  
  
ChiChi nearly flew out of her bed.  
  
"Frying pan senses, tingling!"  
  
------Downstairs, Kitchen------  
  
Goten heard noises coming from the upstairs bedroom. Beads of sweat began to make their way down his face.  
  
'Crappers! How the hell does mom know about these things?' Goten's head spun around every which way looking for...  
  
'Ah ha! The window!' and off he went to save his ass from beating from his mother.  
  
Goten opened up the window, jumped through the exit, closed the window, and shot off to the appointed meeting place. Right now, it didn't matter if he was meeting a stranger or being eaten by Buu, anything was better than sticking around in the Son home when a certain "Onna from Hell," as Vegeta would put it, got pissed.  
  
------Capsule Corp., Trunks' bedroom------  
  
Trunks popped his head out from under the covers. He had different problems, like the fact that Vegeta had internal ki sensors that ran 24/7. The boy slowly crept down the stairs and after a few minutes of walking through CC's many winding halls, he reached the living room. The lavender haired demi-saiya-jin found a sight beyond sights.  
  
In the living room, Mr. Briefs was in front to the TV to the song "I'm to sexy." Had Trunks not been so stunned, he'd be rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. Even more strange, Mr. Briefs' little black cat was there on the floor next him, mimicking his every move. Unbeknownst to the people of CC, the two would come here and dance every night, after all, it was the only exercise either of them ever got.  
  
'Wait'll Goten gets an earful of this' Trunks inwardly laughed. He then proceeded to sneak past the living room and into the kitchen. There, he opened a window, climbed out, closed the window, and ran for another 5 miles before he thought it was safe to use ki again, then he flew the rest of the way.  
  
------Mount Paozu, Northern Forest, Hideout------  
  
Goten stood in the cave with the Genesis and another man. He'd asked who he was, but Genesis had suggested that they don't speak until Trunks arrives. Goten agreed and continued to watch the man in the corner. Something about him made Goten curious to figure out who he was.  
  
Goten turned his attention to something else, Trunks was here. The Lilac haired boy landed outside the cave and ran.  
  
"What did I miss?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. We were waiting for you. What took you so long?" Goten looked at his friend, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Does the word, Vegeta mean anything to you?"  
  
"Oh..." 'Should have known...' thought Goten,  
  
The man that was once in the corner stood up and walked out of the shadows to reveal himself "Alright, now that Mop Tops here, we can start." A small 'Hey!' could be heard from Trunks. "Now, as Gen has already told you, we need some new fighters around here."  
  
"Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"Because kid, sooner or later, your dad and brother are going to slip, and we need to be ready for when that happens." The man answered.  
  
"So where going to be the new Z-senshi?" Trunks asked.  
  
"In a sense," Genesis began "but of course, were not guaranteeing anything and it's alright if you want to lea-" but the man cut her off.  
  
"Genesis, don't try to discourage them, these are the ones. Don't let their appearances fool you. They may be weak now, but in time, they may possibly grow to be stronger than us."  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked.  
  
The man turned to him and smiled "Really."  
  
"But sir, I'm not that strong and no matter what I do, I've never been able to beat Trunks or anyone else for that matter!" Goten said in disbelief.  
  
The man just lightly laughed at the boys naivety and innocence "Kid, you've always had the potential to be tougher than the toughest, all you ever needed to do was believe in yourself."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec! Who are you anyway?" Trunks put his hands in the air as if to say stop.  
  
"My name is Felix. Felix Slade Telzir. I am a former Demon Hunter and the current Lord of Purgatory"  
  
"What's Purgatory?" Goten put on a confused face.  
  
Trunks answered the question "It's a place between Heaven and Hell, where people go if their not qualified for Heaven, but aren't quite what should be thrown in Hell"  
  
"The kid knows his material" Genesis comment, smirk on her face.  
  
"The did you say Demon Hunter?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, I hunt and kill demons. But I had to quit that job to become L.O.P.(Lord of Purgatory)."  
  
"So does that mean Demons are real?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah. You know your first period English teacher?" the boys nodded "She's a Demon."  
  
"I knew it! I knew I saw horns!" Goten raised his finger in triumph. Felix just chuckled at the boy's comment, he couldn't get enough of this kid. It was then that Trunks noticed the symbol on Felix's Jacket.  
  
"Hey what's that?"  
  
"Oh this? This shows that I'm the L.O.P. It also goes with my Wings" before the duo could ask, Felix unfolded a pair of Demon Wings and then a pair of Angel wings under the previous ones.  
  
Whoa was all the kids could say, even Genesis found herself staring at the magnificent sight.  
  
"Nifty, huh?" they all nodded. "Anyway, you boys should go home and get some rest. Come back here same time tomorrow and well chat more."  
  
Trunks and Goten began to walk out of the cave when they both heard something scarier then hell.  
  
"SON GOTEN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY PRECIOUS?" The voice roared throughout Mount Paozu. It was then that Goten noticed the frying pan still being clutched tightly in his right hand.  
  
"Aw, Fuck"  
  
Poor Goten... Oh well. SO what did you thin? R&R please! I have many surprises in store. Oh, and if you do read my story, please review. It just makes me feel better to know that people read and enjoy the stuff I write.  
  
Angel35- Thanks for you support. Can I ask you a favor? Please spread the word about my story. I feel so lonely with only 3 reviews... Thank you! 


	4. Chapter 3: Substitute Teacher

Hello again! I'm surprised by how quickly I update my story. Never thought it could be this easy... Anyway, enough rambling. Let the story begin!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but I own everything else in this story that's not part o' DBZ.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
But I thought that was Dad's job!  
  
Chapter Three- Substitute Teacher  
  
------Satan City, Junior High. RM 124 1st period English------  
  
Trunks and Goten were inwardly smiling at themselves. They'd thought playing a prank on their teacher would be a good way to start the year. They'd put a few cherry bombs under Ms. Necrona's chair. It may have seemed a little 'too much', but seeing as how she was supposed to be a demon, they'd expected her to take it OK. What they didn't expect, however, was The Lord of Purgatory himself walking through the door...... wearing a business suit?  
  
"Hello class, my name is Felix Telzir. I will be your sub for today."  
  
"What happened to Ms. Necrona?" a random girl yelled out from the back.  
  
"She had an accident involving ki balls and a certain pair of gods." He smiled at the thought. Most of the class had confused faces on, but Trunks and Goten were quietly snickering away. Felix was about to take his seat when...  
  
"No, wait!" but Trunks was too late. Felix had already sat down and the chair plus Felix's ass was blown apart. He was running around the room rubbing his butt when he noticed that the class was staring at him. Hundreds of laughs erupted from the class soon after, but Goten and Trunks simply sat there, praying to Dende that they wouldn't die today. Felix turned to glare at the two with a pair of eyes so evil, they would have made Vegeta wet his pants. Twice! "Porcupine boy, Gay hair, I suppose you two had something to do with this?" he said, murderous tone and all. But Goten was thinking ahead... (WOW, THAT'S A FIRST!)  
  
"I'll give you my entire collection of Trigun Manga if you let us off the hook?"  
  
"Done deal!" Felix happily went back to what was left of the desk, thinking of his new manga collection, oblivious to the fact that everyone could now see his 'Mojo Jojo' boxers through the nice, BIG hole in his pants.  
  
"Your whole collection!?!?" Trunks whispered into his friend's ear.  
  
"Relax, I got it photo copied..." Goten whispered back.  
  
The class went on ok, Felix stopping every once in a while for the kids to laugh at his small jokes. Hours passed as the mischievous duo soon found themselves outside, getting ready for lunch when they saw their new 'sub' come by.  
  
"Hey you two." He said  
  
"Hello Felix"  
  
"Say, would either of you two know why everyone's been saying 'nice ass' to me today?" the boys couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Did they also say, 'How's it goin', Mojo?' "  
  
"Yeah, why?" once again, more laughter from the two. The expression on Felix's face could only be described as 'Clueless beyond Clueless... way beyond Clueless'.  
  
"..........Anyway," Goten began "So why are you here, man?"  
  
"And what's up with calling me 'Gay hair'?" Trunks added/  
  
"Well, I'm here cause I thought you two might like some company and I called you 'Gay hair' because-" "Because you have gay hair" Goten finished.  
  
"Right."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Calm down, dude! I only said that Coz I was pissed. Relax, I didn't mean anything!" The Lavender haired boy calmed himself, still slightly mad at Felix.  
  
RING! RING! That was the end of lunch. Goten and Trunks' stomachs made a pair of earthquakes, Trunk's successfully knocking down the flagpole and Goten's scoring a 2 on the Richter scale.  
  
"Whoops, guess we shouldn't have talked so much, eh?" Felix tried his best to sneak away, but to no avail.  
  
"FELIX!" had the two not been so hungry, they would have charged up behind him, yet with no fuel, they were moving at a snail's pace.  
  
------Mount Paozu, Son Home------  
  
Son Goten and Trunks Briefs were both sent home due to extreme drowsiness, being responsible for 2 massive earthquakes and continuous fainting. Son Goten lie in bed as he moaned in pain.  
  
"Oh, my poor baby!" ChiChi yelled out in horror "What sort of sick monster could do such a thing!?!?" As Goten drifted off between Dreamland and Painsville, one thought echoed in his mind...  
  
'FELIX WILL DIEEEEEEEEEE!'  
  
SHAKE! SHAKE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!  
  
Goten's stomach went off again, causing another massive tremor in Mount Paozu area.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Goten's not being treated very nicely, huh? Oh, well. One's torture is another's entertainment! ^_^ Those who are beginning to admire Felix's handy work, say 'I'  
  
Me: I!  
  
Ok, so that's just me, but hey, Felix isn't too bad at this kinda stuff, huh? 


	5. Chapter 4: A Different Kind Of School

Sorry for the update loss on Sunday and Saturday. Holidays got in the way.  
  
-Ahem- Let the story begin!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but I own everything else in this story that's not part o' DBZ.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
But I thought that was Dad's job!  
  
Chapter Four- A Different Kind Of School  
  
------Mount Paozu, Northern Forest, Cave, Genesis P.O.V.------  
  
I paced back and forth in the small cramped space. Felix's eyes glistened in the night, the light of the stars reflecting of his eyes. I stopped to get a better look at him. He really had changed from the 3 year old orphan boy that I had first seen. Ever since the True defeat of the Demon Lord Malgar, he acted differently. It was as if a Heavy weight had been lifted off him. He trained less often, but his strength grew faster then ever before. He no longer looked into people's souls with dark and haunting eyes, but with a smile and heart warming eyes that made you feel better the instant they met yours.  
  
"Gen?" He announced, continuing to look at the stars.  
  
"Huh?" Felix's voice woke me up from my somewhat trance state.  
  
"Do you think I'll ever see them again?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My friends...."  
  
"Felix... you shouldn't think about that anymore..."  
  
"But I have to, if I ever want to see them again..."  
  
"Felix, they died. We saw it with our own eyes. They died when they were thrown away into the void."  
  
"They why haven't they shown up in other world!" This was more of a yell than a question.  
  
"I my eyes saw them die, but my soul can still sense them. It feels their own souls, calling for us. They need help and they need it as soon as possible, so I'm not going to give up looking, not until Jack and Reena are with me again..." by now Felix had fell to his knees and was silently sobbing at the horrible memories pf all the evil and corruption he had seen. All the deaths, the slaughters, the faces of your loved ones when they were slain, and the way their heads rolled off their shoulders went the blades struck. It was a horribly disgusting sight that would have already made Felix crazy, if not for a friend of his.  
  
I felt sorry for him, I really did. Even after all these years, It still haunted him to even lay down and close his eyes. Because when he did, the nightmares would come, and insanity would try to invade his soul once again.  
  
I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "If you think their still alive, then I know their still alive..."  
  
"How can you be sure?" He asked between sobs. I gave a small laugh.  
  
"Felix, I have been living with you for more than 500 billion years. I have trusted you with everything I have and you've have not once ever left me down. Every sense and feeling you had always sent us in the right direction. If theirs anyone in the world that can save Jack and Reena, it's you." Felix's smiled. It always made me happy to see him smile.  
  
------Felix P.O.V.------  
  
Gen could always make me feel better. She could anyone feel better, that's why I'm glad to have her as a friend. Even after all that I've been through; she still stuck with me...  
  
Crack! Crunch!  
  
I heard leaves break apart as 2 pairs of feet made their way up the trail. A boy with wild black hair and Onyx eyes steeped in first, Goten looked full this time, the boy seemed so skinny during lunch, I hope I didn't starve him. Then came Purpie, his hair swooshed from side to side every time he took a step, I say the same about as I said about Goten.  
  
"Ah, Glad you could make it boys, I'm extremely sorry if I starved you back there. I felt the tremors you guys made, your stomachs are pretty good weapons if you use em right."  
  
"Pfff, as if I'd ever let my self be starved again." Trunks spoke up. Goten just sent a glare at me.  
  
"Look guys, we've got to move fast right now"  
  
"Why" Goten piped up.  
  
"Because you've got school"  
  
"But we already went to school"  
  
"No, No, No, boys," Gen started "Your going to a different kind of school"  
  
"What do you mea-" Goten was cut off as a portal opened up a bit deeper into the cave.  
  
"There's our ride. C'mon, guys lets go." Genesis walked through the portal.  
  
"Is that thing safe?" Trunks asked, a bit freaked out by the portals sudden appearance, but before I could answer, Goten took the spotlight.  
  
"Of course it is. Why else would Genesis go through it?" He slowly walked up to a the pure white vortex, took a step back then ran through it and disappeared.  
  
"Uh, Oh. He shouldn't of done that..." I said  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The portal opens up right in front of the girls' locker room wall. If he smashed through that thing, he going to go into a girl restricted zone and come out with a couple of bleeding ears, on nose bleed and red hand prints all over his faces. (You know, the thing that's left on your face when someone slaps you) Poor guy..."  
  
"That's great! Uh, I, uh,-ahem- I mean that's horrible! I should go and help him!" Trunks also ran through the Portal.  
  
Perv. Oh well, Guess I should go to.  
  
'Chives?'  
  
'Yes, Master Felix?' the psychic voice answered back  
  
'Have some aspirin ready for when I get back'  
  
'Of course, sir'  
  
I sighed; this was going to be a long day.  
  
------Purgatory, District A------  
  
Everyone arrived at the site. As predicted by Felix, Goten went in and came out with blood coming out of his nose and both ears and a lot of red marks on his face. Trunks came out like wise, but pictures in his hands and a REALLY BIG GRIN on his face. Genesis gave Trunks an extra slap for being a perv.  
  
As the group continued on, Felix leading the way, they to the entrance of a what looked like an Academy.  
  
"Boy's, welcome to Sirren Telzir's Combat Academy. Here you will lear, everything known to us about combat, and since I have personally selected you, you will be taught by only the greatest."  
  
"But we already know how to fight, why do we have to learn again?"  
  
"Yeah, I know Goten's kind of dumb-" "HEY!" "But he doesn't need to learn how to fight twice."  
  
Felix sighed "Boys, the thing you call fighting was only an eight of the game we used back in my day, besides, you all have a lot to improve on." The 2 frowned "Hey, don't sweat it! Besides, it's either this or training with Vegeta" At this comment, they both shook their heads wildly.  
  
"Good. Now follow me" the group continued on and Genesis kept on giggling as she remembered the boy's faces when Vegeta was mentioned.  
  
------Purgatory, District A, S.T.C.A., Training RM # 54------  
  
Goten and company steeped into the room to see an exact copy of Felix sword fighting what looked like a man-leopard. This wasn't your average sword fight though, these guys were moving like lighting, they everywhere and no where at the same time, both of them almost second guessing each other's next move. They used everything they had, the swords' sides, hilt, handle, tip, and even its ability to reflect blinding rays of light, plus all the other things they had with them, arms, hands and leg's included. The fight raged on as the sound of both swords slashing at each other ringed throughout the room. Goten, Trunks and Genesis couldn't tell what was going on, period, but Felix had his eye on the battling duo at all times.  
  
Finally, a figure fell from the sky and landed with a thud. It was the leopard man and there were bruises all over his body. A blue mist escaped the floor of the training room and covered the leopard man's body. It left as quickly as it came to reveal the leopard man looking as if he was a newly bought car. But still, the creature lay flat on its back, still and unmoving with its sword barely held in its hand.  
  
"Oh, cut it out with the dramatics, Veronz!" The Felix clone yelled  
  
"Damnit, you ruined my moment!" The creature, now known as Veronz, stood up and started yelling at the clone. "Can't you see we have an audience?!?"  
  
"Veronz, you quit that job 20 years ago, idiot"  
  
"I may have lost my job, but the spirit of the theatre lives within me"  
  
"Veronz is an ex-actor" Felix whispered to his companions. They all nodded in exchange. Just then, the Felix replica noticed the newcomers.  
  
"Oy, Felix! Brought me a couple of recruits, have you? How is it going man, how come you never visit anymore?"  
  
"Sorry Sirren, work always gets in the way. And yes, these are the two I've told you about, Trunks and Goten."  
  
Sirren looked at the two boys and then looked deeply into Goten's eyes. Goten gulped out of nervousness and Sirren turned and laughed.  
  
"This kid reminds me of you, ya know?"  
  
"That's what I said" Genesis added with a smile.  
  
"Think what you will, I have my own reasons for bringing them here." Felix turned to Trunks and Goten. "Guys, this is Sirren, he's my (Great X 100000000) grandson. But I still haven't had him yet because of some big time paradox. Supreme Kai said it would mess up the time continuum if he told me how it all happened so I'm going by his word for now."  
  
"Ohhh" they both said  
  
"That would explain why he looks like you, except for that double scar across his cheek" Trunks said.  
  
"I got that in my very first fight. When I was 2, I went to the zoo with my parents and accidentally got into a fight with a lion that has torn apart it's small cage. Though I was just a 2 year old, I was still pretty strong, so I won after a few minutes."  
  
Another chorus of 'Ohhhs'.  
  
------Purgatory, District A, S.T.C.A., Front yard------  
  
The group of four exited the building through the double doored entrance. Both Trunks and Goten held a small pile of papers in their hands.  
  
"So our parents have to sign these?" Trunks asked  
  
"Ya, but don't worry. We'll come with you guys to help out." Genesis stated.  
  
"What about you guys, how well we explain that to them? Wouldn't you 2 seem a little awkward to them, not to mention frightening. I mean, come on, your ki is high enough, but Felix's, 10 Gokus couldn't stop that guy!" Trunks continued to rant.  
  
"Ahem," Felix started. "For your information, me and Goku have already met!"  
  
"You have?" both demi-saiya-jins asked.  
  
"Yeah. Now come on, we still have a lot of stuff to do." Felix finished as he stepped into a newly opened portal at the gates. The mischievous duo sighted and went through, followed by a bored Genesis.  
  
Back on Planet Kaioshin-kai, a certain Kai looked onto the seen with a smile.  
  
"It's good to see he's finally making new friends. Yet, the upcoming challenge is much more difficult and complex then any that Felix, or I, for that matter, has ever seen. I hope he can take on whatever's coming for him. Good luck, Felix old friend. May the force be with you" Shin then turned around to and walked back towards his palace.  
  
"Sir" Kibito spoke up.  
  
"Yes, Kibito?"  
  
"The Star Wars movies you asked for are here."  
  
"Good, take them to my quarters and have the DVD ready for when I arrive" The smile on Shin's face had grown into a HUGE toothed grin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ HAHA! Shin has obsession with star wars, hehe. Anyway, This was a long chappie, I hope it makes up for the loss of updates.  
  
Cold-eyes-for-you: Thanks for the support! Goten is a fave of mine too! The best thing about him during writing is that it's easier to mold him into a new or different character, as I will show you in later chapters.  
  
Cute_kitty2: I hope this was soon enough for you.  
  
Please Review and give me your opinion. I thrive from the words of my readers so please write to me and tell me your thoughts. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Negotiater

!NOTICE! I'm going to be putting some people in to my story, so send a review of your character's description; it can be you, your character, or someone you know. I will give credit to the person's owner or the person them self, I just need a few people to work with. What's a story without guest star appearances, ne?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but I own everything else in this story that's not part o' DBZ.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
But I thought that was Dad's job!  
  
Chapter Five- The Negotiators  
  
------Mount Paozu, Son Home, Gohan P.O.V.------  
  
Mom paced from one side of the living room to the other. Goten had been out for 3 hours since dad felt hi Ki gone. It was 4:00 and everyone was worried sick. Videl had suggested coming as well, but I wouldn't want her to stick around for this and Pan needs to be taken care of too.  
  
Dad looked out the window again, worry on his face. He bowed his head, then jerked it up in a sudden movement. First a look of happiness, then confusion, and then relief.  
  
"Dad?" I said. "Is he here?"  
  
"Is he Goku? Tell me!!!" mom looked so stressed out that gray hair would've been growing out of her head by now.  
  
"Relax, Chi. Goten's fine and it looks like he brought and old friend of mine" Dad smiled.  
  
"Eh?" was all me and mom could say.  
  
The door slowly opened, and Goten's nervous head peaked in. He looked around once and bowed his head.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
"There already awake?" a voice from outside called out. It was male, slightly dark, yet calm and gentle.  
  
"Yeah Felix, you can step in now." Goten moved aside and cleared the doorway. No one moved, too stunned from complete confusion... Well, Dad wasn't. In fact, he looked down right happy, doesn't he always?  
  
A man stepped through the doorway, wearing black leather pants, black leather shoes, a black shirt and a black leather jacket with the strangest symbol on it. It was the symbol of a man with a pair of devil wings and a pair of angel wings. The man glanced around the room once with eyes so sharp that he wouldn't have any trouble playing "Find the needle in the hay stack". The man took another glance, this time towards my father and then he smiled.  
  
"Goku! Long time no see. How come you don't visit anymore? And why haven't you returned my "The First Donuts"(1) CD yet?"  
  
More confusion.  
  
"Oh, you mean you wanted it back?" Everyone face faulted. The man slowly stood.  
  
"Uh, well, that's how borrowing works. You take something and the you RETURN IT. Now can I have it back?"  
  
"Nope, sorry. You'll have to ask Goten, it was his Christmas present"  
  
More face faulting  
  
"Goten?" Goten looked at him with a 'heck no!' face.  
  
"You got my manga, now you want my CD?!?! INJUSTICE!(2)"  
  
He sighed "Have it your way... ya big baby..."  
  
"Ahem," a girl stepped through the door, she looked so beautiful, I couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Gohan?" Goten turned to me  
  
More staring  
  
"Dude?" Trunks stepped through the doorway.  
  
More staring  
  
"Is he Okay?" said the gorgeous beauty.  
  
"GOHAN! YOUR MARRIED!" yelled the still unnamed man.  
  
That got my attention.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry about that, I just couldn't... help... my...self..."  
  
And again with the staring...God she's beautiful...  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
------Felix P.O.V.------  
  
Gohan kept staring at Genesis, whom by now, was starting to find my back a more comfortable place to stand. Maybe I should have listened to Spikes' advice and kept Gen outside.  
  
"Er, well, anyway," Genesis began "The reason we came here is because... Gohan, would are you doing? Gohan, remember your married! Gohan? GOHAN!!!" The zombified Gohan slowly chased my freaked-out little friend, mummy style. The rest of the group sweat dropped.  
  
"Er, yeah. Goku, can I speak with you in private for a moment?"  
  
"Sure!" We both stepped into the dimly lit hall. "So what's up buddy?"  
  
"Goku, I was wondering if I could sign Goten up for STCA"  
  
"STCA...STCA... Ohhhh! STCA! That school place that's up around where you live? Sure, no problem!"  
  
"Really?" I was rather surprised. Wouldn't you be if you saw a parent give away their child that quickly? But them again, this is Goku here.  
  
"Well, you'll have to perswayed ChiChi too" he struggled with the word.  
  
"...Goku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't use big words, you might hurt yourself."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"So about ChiChi..."  
  
"Maybe you could give her a gift."  
  
"Well what does she want?"  
  
"A good education for Goten and grandchildren"  
  
"Damn... she drives a hard bargain...hmm" I scratched my head and scrunched up my face, trying to will my brain into thinking of something...  
  
"So we need teachers and girls... I've Got it" I stuck my finger in the air in triumph. "I'll have Goten be taught by some of the best teachers in Otherworld and for the whole grandchildren thing, I'll let him go out every weekend to do whatever he wants and let him meet 'PEOPLE' "  
  
"What kind of people?" Goku said, clueless as ever. I gave him a glare.  
  
"Oh, you mean girls?" Another glare.  
  
"WOW! How did you know?" sarcasm written all over my face. Don't get me wrong, Goku's a nice guy and all, but he's kind of... what's the word... stupid. Plain old stupid.  
  
"Alright, c'mon. Lets go see if we can convince that devil woman of yours that you call a wife" I said grimly  
  
"She's not that bad" I gave him a look  
  
"Ok, so she's a hell spawn, but she's what made Gohan and Goten, you gotta give her that!"  
  
"Ya I guess..."  
  
------Goten P.O.V.------  
  
The room was oddly quiet. My mother never took her eyes off me, nor did she blink. Creepy. Well at least good 'ol Trunks was at my side.  
  
"Gohan, stay away from my skirt!"  
  
Well, not anymore. He was off the couch and out the door in less than a second. His power to attract women is only surpassed by his power to be a pervert. Which I hope I will be able to rat out of him when I get him a wife. Trunks, married, I could just laugh at the though had I not been stunned by my mother's gaze. That's when Dad and Felix stepped out of the dim hallway. They looked ok, sane, calm, and relaxed. At least I don't have to deal with them.  
  
Felix took a look outside. "Gohan, if I lose my partner because of you, I swear I'm gonna sue you down to your very last pennyyyyyyy!!!" That got my mother's attention.  
  
"No, please don't do that! GOHAN, GET IN HERE OR I'll BRING OUT THE FRYING PAN!" and that got my brother's attention. Hell, that would have gotten anyone's attention.  
  
"Yes Mother!" could be heard from outside. Gohan ran into the house at top speed and stood at attention right in front of mom. What we found strange was that he had a shirt in his right hand and someone's shoe in the other.  
  
"Gen, you okay?"  
  
"Besides the fact that I'm half naked and I've nearly killed Trunks from his nosebleed, no nothings wrong" Me and Felix sighed at the same time.  
  
"I'll get Trunks..." I said  
  
"And I'll see if I can get Gen into the house and get her a dress or something without having Gohan hump her." At this, Gohan blushed furiously. I swear, the guy became a nutcase ever since we burned his saiyaman outfit.  
  
"Mrs. Son?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do me a favor and knock Gohan out."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"NOOOOOOO-"THUMP 'TANGO DOWN! TANGO DOWN!'(3), or so the saying goes.  
  
------Much, much later------  
  
Everyone minus Gohan were standing outside. It was 4:42 and the only getting any sleep around here was Gohan. Felix had setup a little podium for him to stand on, and so he stood on it.  
  
"Ahem," he started "I believe you should all know why were here. As you know, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan" Genesis shuddered " are all the strongest fighters alive. But I'm sure you all know that one of these days, they are all going to trip and fall. So when they do fail to protect the world, were going to need some new heroes." He paused to let it all sink in. "Goten here will be one of those heroes" Goku jumped up and did a little 'hurray'. "So he will be required to come to STCA."  
  
"What's STCA?" ChiChi asked. This time, Genesis spoke  
  
"STCA is Sirren Telzir's Combat Academy. It's like a school for fighting."  
  
"One more question. How long will he be gone and what do I get out of this?" ChiChi's stern expression struck fear into Felix, though he did not show it.  
  
"He will be gone for Five Years and what you will get out of it is..." he walked up to her and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Oh Goody! Alright, he can go!"  
  
"Great! Goku, Chichi, would you please sign here?" Felix took Goten's pile'o papers and handed them to the two parents. They did as told and Felix thanked them.  
  
"Alright, that's it. Come on guys, we still got Trunks' house left." The group stood up and flew off.  
  
------Satan City, Capsule Corp.------  
  
Goten peaked his head through the kitchen window, and checked the room. All clear, he thought. He hopped in, careful not to break anything. Trunks followed suite followed by Genesis and Felix. Goten and Trunks stuck their head around the corner of the wall only to see Mr. Briefs and his black kitten still dancing in front of the TV. This time, the song was Christina Aguilera's "Genie in a bottle."  
  
"Don't they ever stop?" Goten whispered.  
  
"I don't think so..." Trunks replied.  
  
"Whoa" was all Genesis and Felix could say as they watched the old man and his kitten pull off some wild and crazy dance moves that most street dancers couldn't even dream of doing "There good."  
  
The group shook off the thought and snuck upstairs. They came to Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom where they heard grunts, groans and moans coming from behind the door. Trunks' horrified expression left him speechless.  
  
"Eww, that's gross!" whispered Genesis  
  
"Uh, lets leave a note, shall we?" suggested Goten  
  
"Yah, lets do that" said Felix. The group trudged on to Trunks' room, took a sticky note from his drawer, wrote something on it, then stuck it onto his door.  
  
"Well, now what?" said Trunks, still slightly disturbed.  
  
Silence  
  
"I guess we leave" said Goten  
  
Silence  
  
"Ya, I guess, what do you think Felix?" Genesis asked. She turned to Felix whom was moving his hands around in a strange way.  
  
"Felix, what're you doing" asked Trunks.  
  
"Shhhh! Shut up, I'm trying to give your dad nightmares!" he said, continuing the mystic ritual. He then moved his hands to his forehead in a sudden movement and a voice was heard in the background. It was Vegeta.  
  
"NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME BARNEY!"(3)  
  
The group fell down and sweat dropped. Goten found the strength to stand up and not laugh. " Let's get moving, I doubt Vegeta will spare us if he finds out we did it." Everyone nodded and a Portal opened up in front of them.  
  
"Who keeps doing that?" Trunks asked  
  
"Me" Genesis had a big smile on and Trunks was almost caught in her when...  
  
CHOP!  
  
Goten delivered a quick chop to Trunks' neck. "No way I'm gonna let that happen again." He picked up and threw him through the portal. "Sorry buddy"  
  
Genesis giggled "Awww, Goten. I didn't know you cared" Goten blushed as he found his shoes more interesting. And then he was pushed into the portal by Felix.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't done embarrassing him yet!"  
  
"No time!" Felix pushed her too before she could get a word out and then jumped in himself and the portal closed.  
  
------Satan City, Capsule Corp., Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom------  
  
Vegeta looked around and sighed "It was only a dream..." and that's when he noticed...  
  
"ONNA!" Bulma nearly hit the ceiling  
  
"Ugh, do you have to yell in bed too, and especially after the gift I gave you..."  
  
"Onna, The brat's ki is gone!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
the name of the band that wrote the songs for Trigun WUFEI FOREVER! The first words that came outta my mouth when I saw that freak of nature.  
  
Kristen- I've already read most of your fic. Its really good. I hope to see more of you're writing soon. 


	7. Chapter 6: The First of many days of

My PC is havin a little trouble operating well so some updates may be a little late. Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but I own everything else in this story that's not part o' DBZ. ENJOY!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
But I thought that was Dad's job!  
  
Chapter Five- The First of many School Days.  
  
Son Goten walked down the halls of S.T.C.A. with a nervous look on his face. For the first time in his life, he'd come to school early, imagine that! The people around were giving him stares, glares, glances, shrugs, and some even went as far as to blow kisses at him...'Why would they do that?' he thought. 'Might as well forget it, besides, it's Trunk's job to be the lady's man.' He turned a corner and saw a couple of Sharks walking down the hall. Ok, so they weren't Sharks, they just had Shark heads. Goten checked their ki's. Nothing he couldn't handle...  
  
The nervous boy decided to think about something else, all of this worrying was aching his head. He looked around the halls; the S.T.C.A. was much more different than the average Academy. The Halls were much bigger, about 14' wide and Dende knows how long...  
  
'Actually, I don't Goten.... but I promise I'll tell you as soon as I find out!' said a voice in his head.  
  
'Thanks Dende' Goten laughed inwardly. Even way out here in Purgatory, Dende could still hear him. 'Hmm... where is Purgatory anyway?' he thought. Just then, he bumped into something and he heard something heavy fall. The metal ring it made echoed throughout the halls of S.T.C.A., and for some reason, everyone gasped around him.  
  
"Sorry about that..." Goten looked up, only to find himself staring back at Felix picking up what looked like a huge 7ft long great sword, with a golden hilt and a dark blue gem embedded at the butt of the hilt. The God looked back at Goten with a half smile, half smirk.  
  
"I'm surprised, Spikes. You're actually early. That's a surprise, coming from the son of Goku."  
  
"Hey, I'm also the son of ChiChi!" Goten barked back.  
  
"Oh Ya..." they both shuddered. "Well, at least you only got her good genes, whatever those were..."  
  
"So Felix, what are you doing here? And what the hell is that thing?"  
  
"Well, I come to the Academy every so often to check things out and see if I can help," he paused "But today, I'm here to help teach you and Trunks. I'll be helping you through each of your classes. I'm only gonna be here for the first week, though. After that, you're on your own."  
  
"And the really big sword thingy?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." Goten glanced around the hall and Felix looked at him "Something wrong?"  
  
"People are starring at us, its creepy." he said, still looking over his shoulder with a nervous look.  
  
Felix laughed a little. "Relax kid, they've just never seen someone like you bump into the "Almighty Lord of Purgatory", and live to tell about it. Goten looked at him, confused. "Your almighty? You certainly don't look it, no offence.""  
  
"Oh? Well, what do I look like?" he said playfully. Goten smiled.  
  
"Rock Star/Gangster/Goth/Vampire Hunter/American Idol"  
  
"Goth?"  
  
"You wear allot of black leather"  
  
Felix put on his best puppy dog face, which was only 1/3 as effective as Goten's "But it looks cool!"  
  
"Sure it does..."  
  
"Don't make me call your mom"  
  
"Shutting up now!" the duo trudged on down the halls, still receiving stares where ever they went. Then voices began to chatter. Girls giggled at them and made faces at them. Goten's face was once again confused while Felix only sighed. Then they past by the darker parts of the halls, where most of Bullies hung out. Goten could see people everywhere, punks and outcasts of all sorts on every wall and corner. Gothic people could be seen performing strange rituals, and symbols of Hell were carved across the walls.  
  
"Why are these guys in Purgatory?" Goten said curiously  
  
"They never actually did anything that bad while they were alive. Of course, never really did anything good either.  
  
As the two neared the area, the people around them noticed and quickly made way. Fear could be seen in the eyes of ala whom they walked by. Bullies, goths, punks, loners and the occasional thug. They all seemed to fear Felix, at least, to Goten's eye. But 3 of the so called "bad boys" weren't paying attention. They were to busy trying to bully what looked like two 11 year olds into giving them some cash. The first one was a little boy. He had some muscle, but was puny compared to the 16 year olds that were stalking over him like he was their prey. He had long, straight, red hair and a matching pair of terrified little red eyes. His apparel was that of a simple red and green training gi and dark blue boots with a couple of yellow arm bands. The girl next to him had long lavender hair in a pony tail. Her eyes were blue and for a moment, Goten was reminded of Trunks. The cloths she had on. were a dark blue training gi with a purple head and arm bands with a pair of pink boots(WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET PINK BOOTS FROM!?!?).  
  
Goten looked to Felix with a troubled face. Felix merely returned a smile, confusing Goten "Consider this your first test, Ten. You go in there and show em what's what. I'll stay back and grade you"  
  
"Grade me?" Felix just pushed him forward and he ran right into one of the bullies. He got up and looked at what was ahead of him. The 3 thugs and the two 'hostages' all looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What's up with you, punk? Don't you know who we are!?!"  
  
"Uh, no... but I do know that what your doing right now is wrong! Let them go and maybe I'll go easy on you!"  
  
Silence... and then... all 3 fell down laughing. Goten simply smirked. Before anyone could react, Goten jumped up and then off the ceiling and landed each of his feet conveniently between a two bully's legs, and to finish off the last one, Goten simply fell forward and elbowed the last one in a place that doesn't see sunshine very often. Goten then stood up with pride and grinned the Son grin. He had not only defeated, but also hospitalized three bullies in less then 2 seconds.  
  
"That'll teach ya to mess with me. If, I ever see you try something like that again, not only will I severely injure your manhood, but I will blast it away, COMPLETLEY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Goten put on his best evil face and did his best evil laugh. It would have been scary, but seeing Goten do it only made it cute and funny. He only thin he received in return was a couple of pained moans and groans. He then turned to the 2 freed captives. They were in too much shock to do anything, really. Their eyes were wide with surprise and their mouths had fallen to the floor. Goten slowly walked up to them. He pinched the boy and that snapped him back into the real world.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem, always happy to help." The young demi-saiya-jin then turned to the girl. He would have pinched her too, but his mother always told him to be more gentle with girls. So he slowly walked closer to her and moved his face until it was merley inches from hers. This only stunned the girl even more. Goten blinked once and then closed his eyes and... sniffed her? He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"You smell nice. Please don't freeze up like that, it worries me." The girl was now stiff like a stick. Goten wasn't really too skilled in this area of work. So he stopped and thought for a moment. He'd seen Gohan throw water on Videl to wake her up. But that was too mean and he didn't have any water... Vegeta usually woke Bulma up by yelling, nope, that sucked too... Well, he'd seen his dad wake up his mom once by kissing her on the lips, and she liked it too... ya, that would just have to do for now...  
  
Poor, naive Goten. If only you knew what you're getting yourself into...  
  
The boy moved in for the kill and slightly tilted his head. The girl was shocked to say the least, for the boy moved closer and closer this time and then, he planted a nice little kiss right on the girls lips. Goten pulled away to examine his handy work. The girl's knees slumped to the floor and by the look on her face, it was as if she was in 'la-la land'. She had a goofy smile on and her eyes were half-way open. Not the results he expected, but at least she moved this time!  
  
Felix could only stare. Goten had done the exact same thing he did when he was little. Felix mentally kicked himself ' you're supposed to do something, stupid!' Felix snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to the dazed girl and picked her up, and then he turned to Goten. "Uh, nice try but I think pinching here would have done the job."  
  
"But mom always said I had to be gentle with girls" he said with the most innocent face ever possible.  
  
Felix smiled 'At least the Hell Spawn taught him something good.' "Goten, get tiny Tim over there and lets head over to your class. Were done here" The 13 year old nodded and did as told.  
  
------Purgatory, District A, S.T.C.A., Training RM 1337------  
  
Trunks and Goten were sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. The girl whom Goten had saved, now identified by Felix as Meri Leatherman, was sitting far away in the corner, risking a glance at Goten every so often and quickly turning away when he looked at her. Goten found this strange since the girls usually stare at Trunks. The boy that Goten saved, now also identified by Felix as Garet Anderson, was sitting next to Meri, seeming to be lost in thought. Felix was viewing the situation as he walked across the ceiling, and although he was upside down, his bangs still fell forward onto his forehead, unaffected by gravity(So he can defy gravity, not surprising considering that this is DBZ). Just then, Sirren walked in. He was wearing a black gi with white head and arm bands and nothing to cover his feet. He looked around and noticed the 2 new students in his class, then looked up at Felix.  
  
"Hey Lordy!"  
  
"Yeah Scarboy?"  
  
"I thought I was only teaching 2 kids."  
  
"The other 2 are a couple of kids Goten saved from some bullies. Just let them hang here for a while, ok?"  
  
"Fine. Oh, and Felix?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mrs. Johnson wanted to know if you wanted to go out with her:"  
  
"Again? Didn't I tell you to tell her that I was gay?"  
  
"She didn't buy it! She said that you don't have to be shy!"  
  
"Damnit! Goten, Trunks!"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"From now on, I'm giving you full privileges to pull pranks on Mrs. Johnson! In fact, I will even support your efforts! Call me if you need men or resources!"  
  
"THANK YOU, SIR!!!" the devious duo grinned evilly.  
  
"Ahem" all eyes moved to Sirren "Shall we get started? Goten, Trunks please move closer to the front." the boys did as told "You two in the corner over there, you can come too if you want, no harm in learning some extra stuff." Meri and Garet nodded and moved closer. Meri shyly crept to Goten's side and Garet sat in front of the 2 boys.  
  
"Now, to start off, who can tell me what your number one priority in a battle is?"  
  
"Er, to win?" Trunks said in confused stupor  
  
"No, that's not really that important"  
  
Goten raised his hand "Yes Goten?" "To make sure no one gets hurt?" "No, that's your second priority"  
  
"Well then what?" asked Trunks  
  
"Your first priority is to be AT LEAST 3 steps ahead of the enemy, to know what they're doing and be able to predict as many of their moves as fast as possible. The warrior who is both quick in mind and body is the one who's more likely to win. And because of this, you will be doing mind exercises 2 hours a day, every day. Another priority is to always try and refuse a fight with an opponent that you know absolutely nothing about. If you don't know how strong they are or if they may have strange abilities are other sorts of things like that and you are FORCED into a fight with them, only then should you fight, but limit the amount of strength you use, so that you can conserve your energy to counter any surprise attacks that your opponent might pull." Goten and Trunks attentively listened to Sirren's every word, for they found much of this interesting. Sirren was a battle hardened warrior, he seemed to know the ins and outs of almost all types of combat and was second only to Felix, and only an idiot would miss the chance to be taught by him.  
  
"Well, I can teach you more, but it would be easier to give you pointers if I knew how you fight. Could you please spar for us, boys?" Goten and Trunks got up from their positions and walked a little ways from each other and took on fighting stances. Meri and Garet quickly moved away as the two boys got ready for their bout.  
  
"Ready? BEGIN!" The 2 literally flew at each other, Trunks sent a hard right to Goten, but he caught it and elbowed Trunks in the face, who in turn brought his knee up to Goten's stomach. Goten flew back and hit the wall as Trunks stumbled to the side a few times, head still hurting. Goten got up from his place in the wall and started up again, he headed towards Trunks and tried a kick to his stomach, but Trunks had regained his composure and caught the foot, he then spun around in circles, Goten's leg still in grip. What he failed to notice was that Goten was charging up an a ki ball while Trunks was getting ready to throw him. He let loose the ki ball and it hit Trunks right in the kisser, who in turn, let go of Goten to be sent flying towards the other wall, while Goten hit the ceiling. They both sat up straight and brought themselves up and then engaged in a fist fight in the air as the spectators on the floor watched. Felix, who was still on the ceiling, was finding the fight more amusing from up there. Finally, the 2 disengaged and went to opposite sides of the room, both breathing a bit harder from well fought warm-up. Meri and Garet were staring in awe.  
  
"Ok, time out! You did well, but their are a few fatal flaws in your fighting style. Firstly, you should never stop moving, and second, you tire out too easily, you were breathing a bit harder by the end of the match. Don't use so much energy at once, conserve it! And if the amount your using isn't enough, borrow some of your opponent's, use their attacks against them!" Trunks and Goten nodded and took their seats back in the middle of the class. Meri and Garet made their way back to the 2. Meri once again, shyly made her way to Goten, but this time he turned to her, and she blushed deeply and looked away.  
  
"Hi! So, watcha think? Was I okay? Ni-chan always said I needed some work."  
  
The girl looked down and mumbled something in such a whisper that only saiya-jin and namekian ears would have heard "I thought you were wonderful..."  
  
"REALLY?" The girl looked up in surprise 'How did he hear that?'  
  
"I'm Goten, but I think you already know that! What's your name?"  
  
"Meri" she said shyly  
  
"What's a matter? There's nothing to be afraid of. Well, maybe Trunks over their, but that's only if you're a teenage girl or a young woman!"  
  
She looked in confusion "Why?"  
  
"The guy's a hentai. I always thought I might be able to get the pervert out of him if I could only get him married..."  
  
"So...." she started "How are you so strong?"  
  
"Well, I'm saiya-jin, half saiya-jin actually, and my Dad's one of the strongest fighters in the Universe! He defeated kid Buu! So I guess that makes me pretty strong."  
  
"He defeated who?"  
  
"Kid Buu. He's this evil pink kid thing made of jello and he's got a pennie on his head that can turn you into a any kind of candy!" Meri laughed.  
  
"Your funny, you know that?"  
  
"Really? I just thought I was naive. Trunks says I'm slow. But my mom said I'm cute and cuddly. Am I cute and cuddly?"  
  
Meri blushed once more "uh, yes..."  
  
"Really? Could you check?"  
  
"uhyeahsure!" Meri's head had become a Tomato. She quickly hugged the boy and found that it was one of the most wonderful places in the world, but it ended very soon as she pulled away from embarrassment. "OkyourreallycuteandcuddlybutIhavetogonowsobye!(Ok, your really cute and cuddly, but I have to go now so bye!)" She then moved far, far away from him to try and save herself from the embarrassment. Goten was very confused as he saw her scoot away. 'What the Hell did she just say? Something about cute and cuddly and going away?"  
  
"Wuz wrong with her?"  
  
Trunks looked at the 2 in amusement. "Goten, you bad dog! So you're finally stepping up, huh?"  
  
"Wha? Huh? Trunks, what the hell are you talking?" Trunks sighed. Goten was too much of a Son for his own good...  
  
Further away from the terrible twosome were the Telzir twins. The two look- alikes talked as Sirren told Felix of their progress and Felix expressed some of his ideas for the following years. And in the corner stood 11 year old Garet Anderson, with only one thought in his mind...  
  
'WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE!?!?! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE!?!?!?'  
  
The day continued as normally as possible, and Trunks and Goten went through, training, meditation, cooking classes (A mans gotta eat!), and mental exercises. The two did their best to live up to what Felix expected of them. Trunks was sure that he was gonna end up stronger than Goten, well boy was he in for a surprise... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
I don't think this chapter was that funny, but its pretty long. My computer kept crashing so I've been having a hard time getting this done. sorry for the slow update. P.S.: I'm only going to do the first and last days of school because their are a lot more important stuff to be done and I want this story to get a move on!  
  
Here's a preview of what's going to happen next:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
The giant vortex opened up as Goten, Trunks, Meri and Garet stood still in its presence.  
  
"Tell me again why the hell were going dimension hopping again?" asked Trunks  
  
"Because Felix said so." Goten replied  
  
"Oh ya..." The four hopped in.  
  
------Warp! Planet Gunsmoke, somewhere near the city of Augusta------  
  
The group of young adults and teenagers landed face first on a desert planet. The sun shone brightly and heat was everywhere, the burning sand heating up their faces. A dark haired man carrying a giant metal cross over his shoulder came over to them. Wolfwood looked down at the four "Well, what do we have here? Vash is gonna love this..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- That'll keep your minds thinking.... CLIFFIES FOREVER!  
  
P.S.S.: I SUPPORT RED VS BLUE! GO TO www.RedvsBlue.com FOR THE LATEST EPISODES! It's really cool and funny. 


	8. Chapter 7: Seeds of a Crossover

Olah, my friends. The Demonic gears are turning again, and the child has returned from hell! I'm back with more chappies and new fun for you to read!

PS: I've decided to hold off on the last day of school and do a few chapters in between that time.

Disclaimer: DBZ foes not belong to me

Just a few starter notes:

"" means speech

means thought

('-') means Kirby!

Chapter 7: Seeds of a Crossover

------Purgatory, STCA, D-building, Third-Person P.O.V. --------

Goten walked down the Halls of STCA. To his left was his best friend, Trunks Briefs. Within the past year, 14 Goten year-old and 15 year-old Trunks had become quite popular. Trunks as flirtatious as ever, sleeping at girls' houses more often than his own. Goten, on the other hand, had actually progressed in his training, in more ways than one. He was actually thinking more rapidly now, though he was unaware of it. His movements were quick, yet careful, and his strength had greatly increased, as did Trunks'. But what had really changed about him was his mind and appearance. What once seemed like an innocent child was now a mature young-man. His face had grown more handsome, and his attitude was more mature, he himself was wiser, more experienced. And believe it or not, he had begun to stuffy girls, and soon understood just WHY they've been chasing him this past year. In short, Goten was a boy in the process of becoming a man.

Trunks on the other hand, having already gone through puberty, had not changed as much. Yes, he had learned many new things, and yes, he was stronger, smarter, and faster, but he'd already gone through the difficulty of puberty. For him, The STCA was like as a different version of High school.

Now as the duo continued to walk on, they approached Mrs. Johnson's office for their daily prank routine.

"Okay," began Trunks "First things first, do your remember your code name?"

"Yes, it's Porcupine, and yours is…"

"Sexy-guy"

"Cant you change that!?!"

"Nope."

"Fine. But don't blame when people start to stare." And thus they began the operation, Trunks entering through the front door, and Goten climbing up into the ventilation system.

A few feet away, the 12 year-old purple-haired wonder, Meribell Leatherman, and her fiery haired and red-eyed companion of the same age, Garet Anderson, stood gazing at the demi-sayajins going about their plan.

"What do you suppose their doing, Garet?" Meri looked at her friend quizzically "Do you think their finally going to pull of the 'Spider Act'?"

"Maybe, maybe not" replied the red-haired battlemage-in-training. "They could be doing the 'Paint Conditioner project'…"

"The one where they load up Mrs. Johnson's air conditioner with a of bunch grey paint?"

"That's the one." Garet still wondered how the two pulled off these wild stunts, or how they found enough time in between classes to do them. He turned back towards his companion only to find her sighing dreamily "Thinking of Goten again?" he asked.

She let out a heart-broken sigh "Yes. If only he knew how much I loved him, then maybe he would consider my feelings!"

"Like the other 2,000 girls that are after him? Face it, Mer, the guys not ready for a relationship, besides, you of all people, know best that a guy is wanted even more when he is unattainable."

She sighed "Yeah..." Just then heard a an ear-piercing scream and saw a swarm of rats flood out the doors of Mrs. Johnson's class, carrying Song Goten and Trunks Briefs away in safety, while the terrible twosome laughed away hysterically while being carried away into the horizon… er- I mean up the stairs.

"Hmm…." Garet examined the situation closely. Despite his occupation-to-be, Garet had a keen eye for details "It seems the two have pulled of the Rat Hive experiment, with a touch their 'Wild West Getaway' escape-plan"

"Ah, one of their better pranks" around that time, Mrs. Johnson had begun chasing after the devious duo with rats clinging off her body, two of them had already gotten through biting through the first layer of her high-heels.

And so, the School day continued on normally, Goten and Trunks ran their daily patrols, taking care of the everyday problems. Trunks would spend more time near the girls' locker-room, and Goten would take quick trips to the cafeteria ever 10 minutes, as they could serve him so much at a time. Afterwards they would continue onto their first 2 classes, Universal History and Inter-galactic Languages. After that, they would spend the rest of the day with their mentor, Sirren.

-------Purgatory, Palace of Purgatory, Felix's Quarters, Third-Person-------

Such Normality did not reach the Lord of Purgatory at his Majestic Palace. No, for he was busy taking calls, managing Purgatory, and trying to find some aspirin all at the same time. It was at that moment that all of his work came to a halt as the doors to his quarters were slammed open. Felix turned his head towards the double doors to see who had dared disturb him in his moment of stress.

"Genesis, what do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy as hell!?!?!" the girl just grinned, ran up to him and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Wha-mmph!" Felix pulled away in surprise" Gen, what the hell are you doing!?!?!" She just kept on grinning.

"We just got a lead on where Jack and Reena might be!" As soon as she said that, Felix found Genesis to be the most heavenly woman on earth "Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou! ILOVEYOU!" He ran up to her and gave her a bear hug, er- more of a death squeeze.

"Felix…can't…breathe…" Genesis felt herself drift away from the world but before she could faint, Felix quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, my beautiful friend, I just can't help but find today to be the most wonderful day ever! Don't you think so, love?" Genesis continued to stare in confusion.

What's gotten in to him? she thought.

"Well, I'm off to enjoy the world! See you later, honey!" and with that he was out the door and down the hall like a giddy school boy. Genesis simply sat there, staring off into space.

"Honey?..."

----Elswhere in the Purgatory Palace----

Felix continued to happily jog around his palace when he realized something. He never let Gen tell him what the lead was! And so he turned on his heel, and speeded down his own halls, knocking down his own dinner-to-be in the process.

"Sorry!" But he was out of sight before the chefs could get a word in.

A few for seconds and… he was back in his room. Genesis was still their staring off into space.

"Um, Gen, dear, sweetheart? I'm so sorry to bother but could please TELL me what the lead is?"

Genesis finally returned to the real world "Huh? Oh, ahem, yes Of course. As you know, there have been several dimensional rifts in the past few weeks. And as you know, we have sent exploration drones out to figure out where they may lead to. Well, one of them came back today, and it had brought along some interesting footage." Genesis pulled a recording out of her robe and inserted it into Felix's DVD player. The television atop it lighted up with the image of a barren desert, and some people standing around it. To Felix's surprise, the people in its vision consisted of some of his favorite anime characters. "As you can see, this does not appear to be normal. Even more interesting was when we had the drone stroll around town. We got an image of this" Gen fast forwarded the recording to where a lavender haired woman of about the age of 20 was being pushed around by a couple of dirty-haired men in black robes.

"Reena…" Felix whispered

"That's not all" said Genesis. The little drone followed the Reena and the men into a dark alley. Upon entering it, the woman gasps and a man with slick blue hair is seen chained against the wall.

Felix's eyes widened in disbelief "Jack! But how can this be? Jack was far stronger than the average human, how could they have chained him up like this!?!"

"That's just it" replied Genesis "The people doing this aren't ordinary at all" Felix's ears perked up.

"…Malgar?"

"No… something worse… something far worse."

…The abnormal silence mad Felix uneasy. Genesis saw his change in demeanor.

"I'm sorry Felix, but I'm afraid you can't take this one." Felix's eyes quickly perked up to meet with Genesis

"What do you mean?"

"Reena and Jack might notice you too quickly, your cover would be blown before you'd have a chance to do anything" Felix contemplated this for a moment.

"I see…"

"The problem still remains in finding someone to do the job" Genesis seemed to eye Felix, watching his moves as if they were his words "Can you think of anyone we might send?" At this, Felix grinned.

"I have someone in mind…"

Genesis smiled at her companion "You always do, Felix, you always do…"

-------Purgatory, STCA, Hallway, Third-Person-------

"And that's it for today! Remember Trunks, ruthless opponents will not hesitate to attack your groin!" Trunks stumbled out of the classroom, holding his hands between his legs in pain. Goten came out following, trying to hold in his laughter, and failing miserably. "It's not funny! Sirren just takes it too far, some times…"

"Well I don't think he would've today if you didn't spray paint his hair pink" at the mention of pink, Goten burst into another round of laughter. Only did he stop when he felt the sudden tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see 2 men wearing pitch black uniforms with the white Purgatory symbol slapped onto their left shoulder.

"Shadows…" Goten murmured to himself

"Were here for a Son Goten?" The men took a few steps forward.

"That would be me. Is there something wrong?"

"Lord Felix would like to have a word with you in the P.I.C. (Purgatory Intelligence Centre)"

"Felix? Why me? Why now?"

"It's very important. We must move quickly, Lord Felix expects us back in 15 minutes"

Goten grinned "How 'bout I top that time and make it back in 5?" And without a word, He jetted out the front of the school and took off into the semi-blue sky of purgatory. Goten already knew where the P.I.C. was, he'd seen the building many times before, yet he had never once entered it. The cityscape under him seemed to speed by faster then a bullet train. As soon as the building came into sight, he came to a halt and landed at the entrance of the building. The P.I.C. was an all-glass, dome-shaped building. The glass itself was tinted so dark, it was impossible to see through it, even with Sayaijin eyes. And so he took his first few steps towards the entrance of the building and found his way in through the glass door. Inside the building was a receptionist's desk with, handy that, a receptionist.

"Excuse me" the woman looked up to origin of the sound "I'm Son Goten. Felix said he wanted to talk to me?"

The brunette took one look at the boy and let out an exasperated sigh "Basement level-K, down the hall, fifth door on the right." Her voice seemed to come out as a dull, croaking noise.

"…Thanks…" Goten turned his head in the direction of the elevator. The lift's white outline made it stick out like a sore thumb. While moving towards it, he swore he heard a faint whisper that sounded like "…punk…"

As he entered, the elevator, Goten couldn't help but notice the many buttons on the side, ranging from 1, 7 and LOOBY to BL-C, BL-F and R-13. After a moment or two he found BL-K, which he thought to be "basement level-K." HE promptly pressed it and soon felt the ground under him become lighter. As the elevator came to a halt, and gravity was restored, Goten stepped out of the elevator and remembered the ladies words… …down the hall, fifth door on the right. Goten began walking forward and counted as he moved.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5.

This must be it he thought. The door had the letters 'I.D.G.' written on it. As he opened the door and walked in, he found himself in what seemed to be a command room, with electronics and machinery everywhere and uniformed personnel walking around everywhere. Even more mesmerizing was the large, hula-hoop-ish structure at the end of the gigantic room. Goten stood in awe, mesmerized by the view. Never had he seen anything like THIS!

Felix noticed Goten standing just outside the briefing room.

"Goten!" The boy snapped out of his trance-like state and turned his head towards the voice that called him. "Goten, get over here!"

The raven haired demi-sayajin walked into the smaller briefing room. There awards and metals of all sorts draped over the walls and random books were lined up on the bookshelves. The Desk the Felix sat behind had an assortment of nik-naks and gadgets that only seemed to be there for show. Emerald colored Leather chairs brought a "waiting room" feeling into the room.

"Sit down, Goten. We've got a situation on our hands."

"Wha?" Goten did as told, but kept his confused expression. "Felix, do you mind telling me where I am and why I'm here? Is there a point to all of this?"

"Yes, now shut up and listen, this is important. Approximately seven-hundred hours ago, we received 'intel' on the location of some very important people, V.I.P.'s if you will (A/N very-important-people, V.I.P., get it?). A young woman by the name of Reena Sidran and a demon man known as 'Jack' have been located on another plane of existence. Normally, on such occasions, I would take care of the problem myself, but as fate would have it, circumstances cannot allow me to go, so you are going to sub for me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a second! Plane of existence? Demon man? Sub for YOU? Could you repeat that?" Goten wasn't exactly you're everyday kid. He was used to weird stuff. He'd become a Super Sayajin at the age of 6 and fought a pink, alien named Buu, he'd fused with his best friend to become a near-unstoppable freak-a-zoid, and he'd made friends with a green man named Piccolo. Nope, Goten had seen a lot throughout his lifetime, but never had he heard of something like THIS!

"Goten, did you see that round thing outside?" He nodded "That's our Inter-dimensional Gate. It's only been in use for the past 6 years, so it's still very hush-hush. The Shadow Conglomerate has been experimenting with Inter-dimensional travel. It just so happens that you're mission is through that Gate."

Goten pondered about the situation for a moment. He looked up "When do I leave?"

"In about an hour."

"Who's coming with me?"

"You're going alone. Don't worry, I'm sure you can handle it."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"You will be briefed accordingly in a few minutes."

Goten paused "…Where exactly am I going anyway?"

"Well, let's just say that Trigun isn't an Anime anymore…"

"Huh?"

---End---

Hey again. As you can see, I decided to make Goten go alone instead of making the others come with him. Sorry it took so long to update. But I'm back! And hopefully, I'll get some stuff done before I gotta go again. Don't forget to R&R. Oh, and by the way, introducing my muse, Sirren!

Sirren: Why me? Why not Felix?

Felix is gonna join in on the fun later

Sirren: …. So what do I do.

Well, for starters, you can say the goodbyes

Sirren: uh…… Goodbye?

…..DAMNIT, BE MORE CREATIVE!

Sirren: Ok,Ok! Um, hows this? puts on 1960's geek cloths and imitates Porky Pig A-di-di-, Adi-di-, A-di-that's Folks!

…Better, but still not good enough. Put more effort into it next time.

Sirren: More effort? You're kidding me right?.......

…..

….

Sirren: ……………..Right?


	9. Chapter 8: No, it\'s the wallpaper

YESSS! THE DEMON LIVES! That's right folks, the lil hellion is back, and ready to make you laugh your asses off! Sorry for the long hiatus, it wasn't intentional, but school has just gotten in the way…

Disclaimer: DBZ Not mine! Trigun Also not mine!

Just a few starter notes:

"" means speech

means thought

**But I thought that was Dad's job!**

_Chapter Eight: "No, it's the wallpaper"_

Mission Stats

Briefing:The Current whereabouts of the subjects are unknown; INTEL reports knowledge of their general location to be within the city of "Augusta" on the planet "Gunsmoke." Subject, "Vash the Stampede" appears to be in the area as well the one called "Knives." As of now, both are currently neutral to our cause. If and ONLY IF they interfere, will you be allowed to engage. Otherwise, avoid all possible contact. Communications to base will be present near the warp grid. If the need arises, you may call for reinforcements.

Objectives: 1. Scout the area for Hostiles

2. Search and rescue: "Reena" and "Jack"

3. Secure subjects within the warp grid

DO NOT ENGAGE HOSTILES UNLESS PROVOKED

End Mission Stats

Goten checked and double checked his equipment once again. Though there wasn't much to keep track of, it made him feel better to do so. The heat of the planet and the wide barren desert unnerved him. This was his FIRST mission, after all.

"Might as well get on with it…" he spoke to himself.

Before he had made the jump into this… _dimension_, he had been fully briefed on the task at hand. Apparently, Felix's long-lost friends, Reena and Jack, had by chance been found. Unfortunately, the conditions they were under were not the greatest, as they had been spotted with a couple of burly men, Reena being roughly abused and Jack, chained and shackled. This puzzled the boys at PIC back home (after a year, Goten had begun to think of Purgatory as home), considering that both Jack and Reena had a considerable amount of strength, easily enough to surpass more than 99 of the population on Gunsmoke. Since Jack and Reena would easily identify Felix and his spiky head of hair, PIC decided against it, believing that there was too great of a risk at hand. So they sent Goten, but as to what the cause was, he could not be sure.

As he trudged on, he noticed the lack of wind in the area. Usually, wind was present in barren deserts. Goten also noticed an odd aura surrounding the area. Not evil, no. Something different… something more… he thought. As the landscaped passed by, a small speck of color appeared on the horizon, a small grin appeared on his face so I finally get to meet Vash the Stampede… His grin grew larger as an amusing thought came into mind I wonder what he'd look like with pink hair… Goten snickered at the thought.

As the tiny speck grew larger, Goten quickened his pace. Moving at the speed of a leopard-on-crack, he made his way towards the fairly large city. He circled around the large sand dunes that rounded the city, trying his best to avoid being detected. Alright Goten, he thought here's where all of your training comes in. No mess-ups or Sirren'll put me in detention again. As the fourteen year old found a relatively secluded area near the outskirts of the city, he found himself reminiscing of his first semester at STCA- more specifically, the first time he entered the Cafeteria…

FLASHBACK

"Whoa!" Goten nearly lost his footing as he stared into what appeared to be an endless white space. "This is the Cafeteria? Does…does it really go on forever?"

Standing next to him, Felix let out a grin.

"No, it's the wallpaper" Goten felt gravity take over as he executed a flawless face fault. Mustering up some strength, he stood up with shaky knees.

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS WALLPAPER!"

"Yes."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES! A GUY COULD GET LOST IN THIS PLACE!"

"Not really."

"Oh really?" Goten replied with disbelief "Prove it."

"Just start walking"

…

"Who, me?"

"Yes, Captain Obvious, now hurry up, or we might miss the welcoming party!"

"Eh? What welcoming party!"

"I-err, oops. I mean, um, well, what I meant wuz… Mrs. Welca Ming's party! Yeah, that's it! Welca Ming's party!"

Silence…

"Welca Ming?" Felix looked at Goten expectantly, hoping he would take the bait Goten sighed in response "baka…" he muttered. "Let's just get out of here before the-" Goten was interrupted by the sound of closing doors.

…

"Felix?"

"…Yes?"

"Please tell me that wasn't the sound of the cafeteria doors closing."

"Uh…we might be here for a while…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goten's voice echoed within the…seemingly… endless cafeteria.

END FLASHBACK

Goten chuckled at the memory. He and Felix had been lost in the Cafeteria for quite a while. It was nearly a hour and a half before one of them had ran head first into the wall. Another 10 minutes of circling around the room and they had eventually found the exit. Of course, they immediately headed over to Sirren's office to get him to do something about the cafeteria. Afterwards, getting around in the cafeteria was not a problem. Of course, since they were the ones to suggest it, Goten and Felix had to do all the work.

Heh, that certainly wasn't your average school day. he thought

Getting back to the task at hand, Goten sobered up and took a quick glance at his surroundings. For a city as large as this, it seemed strange that no one was around. The aura he had sensed earlier grew stronger; the energy seemed to be a variant of ki. Moving with the grace of a panther and the speed of a bullet (A/N which isn't really that fast for Goten), he winded down the worn roads of the city. As Goten traveled further into the city, the dusty "half-gravel, half-sand" streets slowly changed into stone paths. The wooden and mud buildings also began to change into stone buildings. Even some mini-skyscrapers were present.

A sudden spike of ki caught Goten's attention. It was in a direction opposite to that of the strange aura. However, this ki seemed to be good, though relatively weak. It was hardly any greater than Videl's ki at her max. The energy seemed to spike up a little more, and then slowly die down. Whatever it was, it would probably disappear soon if Goten didn't follow it. Turning towards the source of the energy, he took off in its direction at maximum ground speed.

Purgatory, PIC, Basement level K, Briefing room

Felix lazily sighed as he watched the clock tick away. His boredom could not be expressed in any way possible. All it took was 10 minutes, and boredom came crashing down on him again, especially since he'd been alive for what seemed like an eternity. But he would have to endure it. He had to be alive for a few more years. Goten was still not properly trained, and could not take on his position yet.

"What's up?" Felix turned his head towards Goddess in the doorway.

"Nothin' really" he paused "just thinking about Goten."

"Are you worried because it's his first mission?"

"Not really…I was just thinking about how things would be when I step down and let him take my role." Felix sighed once more. "We haven't discussed it in a while, you know."

"Discussed what?" there was a pause before his reply.

"The Link" another pause.

"When are you going to tell him? He deserves to know."

"But is he ready to know? That's a question I've been my asking myself the whole time he's been here." At this, Genesis giggled "What? What's so funny?"

Genesis paused in her giggling before answering "He's only been here for a year, Felix. That's not too long when you compare it to YOUR LIFETIME. Relax, ok? He'll be fine. Besides, if he lives as long as you, he'll have plenty of time to sort his thoughts out, maybe a little too much if you ask me." Felix chuckled in response.

"I guess your right. Still… I feel a little scared about telling him. Guess its normal, huh?" Genesis nodded.

"Gods are just as normal as mortals, remember Felix?" he nodded "Look, we can tell him 'bout the whole 'Link' thing when he comes back, k?"

Felix waited a moment before allowing himself a grin. "Ok."

"So…"

"…so"

"Wanna play some Halo?"

"Sure. Is Sirren invited?"

"No."

"…but, why?" Genesis grinned.

"So I can whoop your ass in private"

"…..eh?"

Augusta, Gunsmoke

Ruins.

That was what best described the sight Goten was seeing. Rubble was everywhere, dust seemed more abundant than air and the eerie silence and desolation of the place was really going against the weird energy readings he was getting from this place. He had long decided that the energy he felt was not ki, and that it seemed to be slightly good, however it was seemingly being lowered as time passed, and it was extremely low to begin with. As Goten searched for the source of the energy, his eyes caught what seemed to be the shine of something metallic.

Strange… he thought Why would there be anything left standing here? The teen went in for a closer, and to his surprise, he found a metallic trap door clamped onto the bottom of what was once a building. 'What the…' the door was easily pulled open and Goten found himself slowly stepping down a stone staircase. Goten found it surprisingly cool in the passage, considering how hot it had been on the surface. Then he heard noise, something that faintly sounded like the movement of air…

'Ventilation…' if such a thing was present here, then it meant that people would be residing in this place. That was rather hard to believe considering the ruined condition of the structures above him. Goten continued to trudge further down into the darkness below. It was about a minute or 2 later when a dim light could be seen from around the corners of the now circling staircase.

As Goten neared what seemed to be the exit, the shuffle of feet could be heard just around the corner. Crouching in the darkness, he stilled his movement as much as possible, and remaining silent all the while. With his ki lowered to near-nothing, the boy listened in and hoped for something useful.

"Hehe-hic- so, didja here about the-hic- beauty the boss caught last wee-hic-k" The alto of a voice seemed to have a slur to it. Goten guessed that the guard was most likely drunk.

"Aye, a real cutie, she is. Feisty too." The second voice seemed more sober, deeper, and slightly gruff.

"Ya think-hic-da boss'l let us have a lil fun –hic- wit her?"

"Of course not! The spoiled brat will keep the lil vixen to himself. The kid is always mixin business with pleasure. I tell ya, Mic, nuthin good aint gonna come o' this." The voices began to fade, Goten guessed they were out of sight by now, as all there was left to hear was their echoes.

"Hm….a 'beauty'… that must be Reena…" Goten pondered on the recently acquired info "hm...and this…'spoiled brat?'... they called him 'boss', so he must be the dude in charge around here…" With those last few thoughts, Goten stood up from his position and worked his way out into the hall. Both ends were clear, however, there were security cameras in each corner.

Goten grinned "Can't catch what they can't see" and with that, he jetted down the hallway, with speed so great, he remained undetected by the cameras.

And now, for some comic relief…

Purgatory, Palace of Purgatory, Felix's Chambers

"Damnit!" a PS2 controller was flung across the room and through a saiya-jin proof window, while a maddened Felix was pulling his hairs out. "WHAT THE HELL? SNIPERS CAN'T DO THAT! THAT WAS 3 DAMN VEHICLES THAT BULLET PASSED THROUGH, HOW THE HELL COULD IT HIT ME! THAT WAS SO FUCKING CHEAP, GEN!" To this the beautiful Goddess next to him could only giggle.

"What can I say? You suck" She grinned.

"Bleh. I knew I was gonna lose anyway, the moment that plasma grenade landed on me after being thrown across the entire map…" Felix sighed in defeat as Genesis' giggling suddenly became unadulterated laughter.

"…" Felix did not say a word as he stood up and left the room, leaving the goddess to suffocate in her own Halo-induced laughter.

Back to the Story…

Location N/A

It had been about half an hour, and there were 3 things that bothered Goten more then anything about this place.

1. It smelled like the contents of 2-year-old's diapers  
2. It was filled with the contents of a 2-year-old's diapers.  
3. He needed to relieve himself of the contents of a 2-year-old's diapers.  
4. There were no bathrooms.

"Dear god, you'd think the health inspector would have heard of this place by now…Jesus, not even Yajirobe could have crapped stuff this bad…"

Ah, but it seemed that which loved to torment him would torment him some more, in the saddest and most sickening way possible. Because, you see, in the next 10 seconds, Goten experienced some of the worst luck that any man could have possibly experienced.

Timer  
1 Sec: He stepped in some poop.  
2 Sec: He slipped on the poop  
4 Sec: He landed face-first in a pile of dung.  
5 Sec: The noise alerted nearby guards, and they rushed towards where the sound came from.  
7 Sec: The unbearable smell was too much for him and caused him to faint.  
8 Sec: He was found by the guards  
9 Sec: He was chained and shackled by the guards  
10 Sec: They rolled his face around in the shit a little more before taking him to a holding pen.

So, as you can see folks, Goten was not the luckiest of the bunch. What happens next, you ask? Well, how about we wait till Goten wakes up…

But until then…

Purgatory, Palace of Purgatory, Felix's Chambers

Genesis was still rolling around on the floor, gasping for air as she struggled not to laugh. During his exit, Felix had apparently forgotten to tie his belt buckle. Seeing as it was free to cling on to whatever it wished, it chose the door handle, and being as stubborn as it was, the little annoyance tore Felix's pants off altogether, leaving a pantless lord to walk the halls. Deciding that it would have been a good time to be nice again, Genesis got up and grabbed the ripped pants, still breathing a little deeply from her previous outburst.

Before heading off to find Felix, she stared at the pants for a moment…"Nah…he should suffer" She grinned wildly. "I wonder if these would fit me…" and from that day forth, Felix never saw those pants again.

End-

I hope you enjoyed that chappie, folks. Its been a while, but I think I feel up to humor again. So if you're willing to tolerate my nonsense, then I think I can entertain y'all for a while. Until then, cya!

O, btw, I'm also starting another story on it's going to be a serious work rather then my usual comedy. Please R&R! Here's the address: http/ Thanks, Baibai now! P


End file.
